The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A display device may include light control features that allow the display device to be switchable between different display modes, including one display mode for a bright environment (such as an outdoor area during the day time or a bright room) where external light from the environment may be used by the display device, and another display mode for a dark environment (such as an indoor dark room or a dark area during the night time) where low environment light is available. However, a challenge exists to maintain the respective optical performance of the display device with such light control features in the different display modes.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.